The Rule
by Sublimey
Summary: After Raika and V, an unspoken rule was born within the RFA: no member was to date another member. To keep the party intact, nobody was to date the new girl, no matter how interested they were. Of course, that didn't mean they were without feelings. MC/RFA Unrequited pining within. Slight crack (ish) Oneshot!


**The Rule**

 **Summary:** Everyone's in the RFA is thirsty and also everyone needs a cold shower after the first party because Damn.

 **Words: 5,600**

 **I do not own Mystic messenger**

X

There is an unspoken rule within the RFA that nobody was date another member.

It didn't start off as a rule at first, after all, most of the members had their own lives and whatever chemistry that… happened on the messenger in the early hours of the night always stayed on the messenger. That was another unspoken rule. But… after Rika's death and V's retreat from most of humanity, the remaining members came to a decision, and they would stick to it. Regardless of the half-assed comments about Jaehee and Yoosung being a couple for Jumin's amusement, or Seven's dedicated break down of the corporate heir's romantic past and his 'gap moe' leanings towards zen.

Whatever happened in the messenger, stayed within the messenger. It was a safe, easy place for members to grieve and vent, and for a while, it worked relatively well. Nobody had to worry about breaking the unspoken rule because nobody had any real desire for things to change more than they already had. The RFA was slowly healing from being broken up, and they had found some sense of normalcy again. They could get comfortable.

...Until _MC_ showed up one day and became both the RFA's saving grace and living nightmare.

Jaehee was the first voice of reason amongst a storm of chaos and unrequited sexual tension. Nobody had exactly met MC yet, and it had only been about a week into knowing about her existence, but…. somebody had to bring down the hammer. And Jaehee unfortunately had to do it.

She waited patiently in the corner of a little coffee shop that she frequented, looking through her papers and sipping a small cappuccino as she watched the clock. Eventually, the expected RFA members arrived.

"Sorry I'm late! Class just got out and I missed the bus."

"Always lovely to see you Jaehee~ you look as beautiful as ever-"

Jaehee set down her cup and looked both Zen and Yoosung in the eye with a grave expression. "You understand why i asked you both here?"

"Not even a proper greeting? Jaehee, I'm shocked," Zen slid into the chair adjacent to her and started unbuttoning his coat. As Yoosung sat down across from him, he looked around the room. "Do you host meetings here often? I don't think i've ever come here before."

"This isn't a meeting, Zen-" Jaehee murmured her sincerest apologies about being rude under her breath before continuing, "-This is an intervention."

Yoosung groaned. "Nooo, please tell me this isn't about my grades or LOLOL, I've already had this conversation before. Not again Jaehee-"

Zen motioned for one for the pretty waitresses to come closer and take his order. When he was done, he winked and sent her off with a smile. He looked back at Yoosung. "Do you really think we'd have an intervention with such little people around? Dude, if we were going to confront you about LOLOL I know at least your mom would be here. Probably half of everyone you know-"

"Boys, please. This is about MC."

 _That_ got their attention rather quickly.

Yoosung watched Jaehee take a sip from her cup with rapt attention. "Is everything okay? She hasn't been scared off by us or anything, has she?"

Zen raised one eyebrow at him. "Why would she be scared off?"

"Maybe because the two of you have been flirting nonstop with her since she joined," said the assitant, glancing at both men as she lowered the cup from her lips. "Such behavior seems rather _unprofessional_ considering the RFA's track record-" She took another sip and closed her eyes. "I'm sure it's _none_ of my business who you associate yourselves with, but-"

"I-I'ts not w-what you think!" Yoosung's face was a mix of astonished crimson and flustered pink, and his mouth hung open as he said: "MC and i are just friendly! She's the only one in the RFA that gets me-!"

"Yeah!" Zen shrugged off whatever fluttering feeling he felt rise and schooled his features as any practiced actor would. "Since joining the RFA, things have actually gotten exiting! I admit, MC is a rare and perfect woman for me to date but-"

"See, this is what i'm talking about." Jaehee fixed the both with an even stare. "The both of you have been relentless, you might not have noticed, but as a fellow woman, I can see the signs. This is dangerous territory you're entering."

"Come on, really?" Zen sunk a little in his seat. "It's just a little harmless flirting. It's not like we're doing anything wrong- MC probably doesn't even notice."

Yoosung shot the actor a look. "You're kidding, right? You introduced yourself with a selfie and haven't stopped since day one."

"Zen's selfies are a gift and not the topic of our conversation," Said Jaehee as she cleared her throat. "What I mean to say is, there are serious risks of getting involved with another RFA member. Zen, on the topic of scandals-"

"No no, I mean-" Yoosung pulled out his phone and held up a hand as she flipped through old logs. "Wednesday, 4:23 PM, you changed your profile to 'BTW I'm single," after sending MC a shirtless pic of you after working out." He zoomed in on the image and held it up for emphasis as he looked at the two of them. "Tell me how this has nothing to do with out conversation again…?"

Jaehee's glasses glinted with sudden interest, and Zen scoffed and tossed his ponytail over his shoulder. "Whatever man, that picture was one of my best, why wouldn't I share it?" Jaehee nodded enthusiastically. "I can't help it if I look gorgeous all the time. What would my fans do if I kept this beautiful face to myself? MC even agreed with me."

Yoosung's face twitched. "You are _such_ a narcissist-"

"Let's not forget when you basically cried on MC's shoulder a couple days ago about how _tragic_ it was you didn't have a girlfriend, and how _perfect_ it would be if you and MC went out-"

Yoosung's cheeks were blazing again. "You weren't supposed to be _part of that conversation_ -"

"See, this is exactly the problem." Jaehee sighed and shifted the papers in front of her so that she could set her teacup down without spilling. "I understand the allure of someone new popping up into your lives, but the messenger is supposed to be a safe place for us to talk. Not to further whatever agenda either of you might have to getting into the- pardon my language- pants of _some innocent bystander_."

Zen started violently coughing as Yoosung spluttered: "A-Agenda? J-Jaehee please!"

"I am simply reacting to what I've seen so far," Jaehee said quietly. "We've only known her for about a week. MC is a wonderfully supportive, _fantastic_ woman, but we need to stay on guard. Might I remind you of The Rule?"

"Yeah, fine." Zen sulked and took a drink from his coffee mug as if was brought to him. "I still don't see the point in pulling back. What's a couple selfies between friends?" He looked into his mug and licked the foamy cream off the rim, his eyes glinting. "Good friends…"

Yoosung stared at him with an incredulous expression, his eyes dancing from the now-clean cup, to zen's mouth, spinning out of control a bit when he noted that he was actually staring at another man's mouth and _why did zen? just do that?_ "T-that's- people are _eating_ here. Cut that out _immediately._ "

Zen glanced to the side and noted that a couple people had in fact watched him and sat up a little straighter in his chair, his chest puffed out a bit. "I can't fault people for having good taste. But you know, speaking of taste-" He turned his head to look at Jaehee, who had also not missed Zen licking his cup and had pulled out her camera and was mid-snap. "-I couldn't help but notice you didn't leave yourself out when you told us to keep on guard? Are you keeping something from us my dear?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jaehee said as she adjusted her glasses and returned her phone to her pocket. "MC and I are only friends, there's nothing going on to say otherwise."

"The two of you… you are really close, aren't you?" Yoosung sighed. "I miss most of your chats because of LOLOL, but MC is really supportive of you, isn't she?"

" _So supportive_ ," Jahee all but gushed in a single breath. "I honestly don't know what i would've done to Mr. Han or his _cat_ if she wasn't holding me back. MC is my _lifesaver._ "

"She's so funny and smart," Zen mused, dragging his finger up the edge of his drink. "We don't even know what she looks like and she's just…"

"So good?" Yoosung propped his head up on the table, his eyes half closed as she said: "I haven't met anyone since Raika who wasn't so kind and understanding. Do you think they look alike at all?"

Jaehee hummed. "Somehow i don't think so."

"I had a dream," Zen started, pursing his lips. "That she was a brunette. Don't ask me what happened, but she was definitely a brunette when we met. Maybe blonde when we talked. Maybe a ginger, i'm not sure."

"How does that even make her a brunette then?" asked Yoosung.

"Whatever, that part of the dream wasn't important. The point was, she was in my dreams," Zen said, a lovely smile on his handsome face. "If I met her when I closed my eyes, it has to be fate, no? It's meant to be Jaehee~ Maybe when we all meet her at the party you'll finally understand-"

"Hey, MC doesn't belong to just you," Yoosung shot at him. "When we meet her at the party, you can't just whisk her away like she's your girlfriend or something. She's _all of ours_."

"You know, I think I asked you both here to tell you that she doesn't belong to anyone, but I believe that suits the situation well enough," Jehee sighed, leaning back in her chair. "When the party happens in a few days, I trust that neither of you will do anything to put the RFA in danger? Please think seriously about it. I'm not fooling around."

"We won't do anything as long as you don't," Zen said, winking at her. To his credit, a light blush came over Jaehee's features, and he grinned. "It's settled then. I'm not one to share what's mine, but-"

"She's not _yours,_ " Yoosung ground out again, his expression grim and tense.

" _Woof_ , down boy," Zen grinned and held a hand up as the blonde glared at him. "You'll get wrinkles scowling like that. I wasn't actually staking a claim."

Jaehee sighed and started gathering her papers. The clock read 2:35 and she wasted the remainder of her lunch break making no ground on Zen and Yoosung's crushes whatsoever. "We'll have to talk again, but boys, please. When the party happens, don't do anything. You know _The Rule_ -"

"Yes, The Rule, The Rule, we know," Zen sighed, getting up to help Jaehee pack up her papers and put on her coat. "We'll be perfect gentlemen at the party, on my honour as an actor. MC will be treated like a princess- isn't that right Yoosung?"

Yoosung nodded enthusiastically, getting up from his seat as well. "Yes! A princess! You can count on us Jaehee, nothing will happen at the party. We promise."

"Well…" Jaehee pursed her lips and looked them both square in the eyes for a moment, measuring them up. When neither flinched under her gaze, she sighed. "Okay. Maybe i was just… a little too worried. I'm sorry for dragging you both out here; maybe work has tired me out more than i thought. I'm sorry if i crossed any boundy."

"Don't worry, you didn't. It was great to see you again away from that jerk jumin," Zen said, holding the door open for her as they left the cafe. "With the party happening again, we're all a little on edge. MC most of all, I'm sure."

"Yes…" Jaehee chewed her lip in contemplation, but stopped when she saw driver Kim nod at her across the road, waiting for her. She turned back to Yoosung and Zen. "I'll see you at the party, alright? Try to tone things down with MC?"

"Of course, no problem," Said Zen, waving her off. "I'll see you at the party."

"Right, at the party," she nodded, as Driver Kim drove over to her side of the road. "See you, then."

As both boys watched her drive away, Yoosung shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "You aren't planning on toning things down, are you?"

"Not a chance,"

"Good, me neither."

X

Five days later, after a wash of drama only the RFA could attract, Seven lay on his back in the middle of the party room, tweaking the cords to the sound system as everyone shuffled around getting ready. It was pretty early in the morning, the party doesn't actually start until noon, and despite the fact that he spent a good portion of last night hacking and simultaneity chatting with everyone, he still managed to keep his hands steady as he twisted two wires together under his better judgement.

Because on one hand, if he messed up, he could get electrocuted. On the other… well, getting the chance to blast Sandstorm Darude from the back of the room while Jumin inevitably made some speech was too good an opportunity to pass up.

(Whoever was in charge of sound just left the aux cord laying around unsupervised. What else was he supposed to do?)

Someone nudged his foot with the toe of their boot. "Hey, uh… Seven? Are you busy? I wanted to ask you something."

Ignoring the tingly, probably-electric-shock feeling in his fingers, Seven dropped his tools and crawled out from under the sound system. "Anything for the Shooting Star Server's number two top player."

Yoosung's face flushed red. "I still can't _believe_ you're ahead of me but-" He took a deep breath and schooled his features. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oho?" Seven shifted a little closer to him, rubbing his hands together. "Is this about what I think it is? Yoosung, it's perfectly natural for a boy your age to develop urges-"

" _Oh my god_ maybe I shouldn't have come to you, that's not at all what I-"

Seven slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth. "I know, I know, Puberty is a wonderful and terrifying thing. Your voice drops, you grow hair everywhere. Don't think mother Seven didn't notice and isn't proud. Our baby bird is finally about to spread his wings, yet-"

Yoosung ripped the hand off his mouth. "I'm twenty one years old! I think at this posint I'm done puberty!"

"Nonsense, you're still growing baby boy in my eyes," the hacker said, patting Yoosung on the head as he tucked his pliers not-so subtly into his cleanly pressed pockets. "But whatever- what did you wanna talk about?"

"I uh…" Yoosung swallowed and awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other. "I wanted to know… uh…"

"Yes…?"

The blonde closed his eyes, as if not being able to see his flustered face in the reflection of Seven's glasses would wipe away the nauseating fluttery feeling in his chest. "What… does MC look like exactly? I-I know she told us she'd be wearing a red dress in the chat last night- but I…. Ah, nevermind…"

Seven slung an arm around him and pulled Yoosung over to the side as party planners and workmen filed in through the doors, the time of the Party nearing closer. "No, no, don't worry- I know you must be _dying_ to find out." He shot Yoosung a manic grin. "MC is a babe. Trust me, I know."

"What?" Yoosung hung on his every word. "How do you know?"

"I hacked her facebook, instagram, email, whatever." Seven shrugged. He straightened up when he saw a familiar face appear through the doors. "Trust fund kind! Good, you're here- I was talking with the sound guy and he wanted to know what sort of speech you're going to give so he can match it with the right song-"

"Luceil, Yoosung." Jumin nodded at the both of them as he crossed the room. He scanned the people already working, and said: "Is assistant Kang here already? She has my notes and i need to see the guest list before we start welcoming people."

"I'm pretty sure MC has a copy if you can't find Jaehee in time," Seven said, pursing his lips. "Have you seen her around at all?"

"Not yet," Murmured Jumin. "I should've sent Driver Kim to get her, if she's late-"

"Wait," Said yoosung, holding up a hand to stop them both. "You know what MC looks like too? How?"

"I hired someone to find her facebook profile and find out her general information." he paused, looking down at the college student. "What? It's not like her page is private. With the right resources, anyone can find out what she looks like. What kept you?"

"From respecting her personal privacy? Gee, I don't know." Yoosung shoved his hands into his pockets. "So… is she pretty? Just, you know, asking for a friend."

Jumin narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "What, Zen? I don't recall you having any friends other than Luceil, and that's… questionable at best."

"What? Hey!" Yoosung bristled. "I'm definitely not asking for Zen- he can find out for himself, thank you very much."

"I think you might have touched a nerve," Seven said, stifling his grin. He nudged yoosung in the side and jerked his chin towards the door. "But hey, I think I solved both your problems. Theres MC and Jaehee, both right on time."

"What? Where?"

All three men turned to watch, where, true to Sevens word, a finely dressed and pampered Jaehee opened the door for a young woman dressed in red. Both women's faces were flushed and smiling, and the way Jaehee's arm intertwined with MC's was more… intimate than friendly, if the rapid blush creeping up the woman's neck said anything.

Yoosung gasped. "I can't believe- She totally- Jaehee! Ugh!"

"Please use your words," Jumin said with a pinched expression.

"She told us to back off of MC and now look!" He gestured at the two as, arms intertwined, they stopped to smile and say hello to Zen as he approached. "And now Zen's there. Great."

Seven shrugged, watching the three as they chatted by the door. "Still, I mean, now you know what MC looks like, right?" he shot Yoosung a grin. "Was I not right? She's a _total_ babe."

"I…" Yoosung paused and took a moment to look MC un and down from afar. Sure enough, she wore a red form-fitting dress and heels, and her hair was swept up into a decorative ponytail that met her mid-back as she smiled and laughed at something Jaehee said. She was…

She was…

Saying that Yoosung's face was on fire was an understatement.

"I think I want to die," he said, trying and failing to swallow.

Seven couldn't help but cackle at the blonde's expression as he watched the young woman with him. "I've been monitoring her for eleven days. Welcome to my _life_."

"A total babe." Yoosung's eyes were as wide as saucers, and he wanted to run and throw himself into the nearest ocean. "Kill me. Just kill me."

"I don't understand," Jumin shot a puzzled look at them. "Why are you comparing her to a child? She's a young woman, surely you could sue some other describing word for her-"

"-hey Jumin," Seven asked, a gleam of... _something_ in his eyes as he watched the corporate heir with a mixed expression. "Do you think MC is attractive?"

Jumin's face went blank as he gave Seven an evaluative state. "This isn't another chance for you to ask my sexuality is it? Because frankly, Luceil, I'm tired of dealing with your bullshi-"

"No no- just asking a simple question!" The hacker took a couple steps back just in case. "If you were to use some for your own words to describe her, would… attractive be one of them? Maybe hot? Visually pleasing to the eye?"

Jumin turned to watch the young woman and his assistant chat by the door. "Maybe," He said, pursing his lips. "Pleasant, perhaps. Engaging."

Seven stared at him. "You can think of better words than that, come on."

"Fair? Inviting?"

"Pretty," supplied Yoosung. "Really pretty."

Seven pinched the bridge of his nose. "How about gorgeous. You know, stating facts as facts here- out of ten she's maybe an eight, but in that dress, she's absolutely-"

"Enticing." Jumin looked at both boys as they blinked at him. "What? Was I not supposed to keep playing after that?"

"No, I…" Seven bit his lip and looked away, trying not to smile and tip jumin off. "That was good- let's think of more words."

Before Jumin had the time to respond, Zen had already noted their stares and started waving them over. "Guys! Over here! Have you _seen_ MC yet?"

Despite the fact that, yes, they had _seen_ Mc, yoosung quickly scurried over and got quickly drawn into their conversation. Leaving Jumin and Seven to stand awkwardly from afar.

"You remember The Rule, right?" murmured Seven.

Jumin hummed and gave no indication if herd heard or not. "Do you think Assitant Kang made sure the bar was stocked early?"

"God I hope so."

In a rare moment of solidarity, they raided the kitchen for a common goal: to remember the least amount of the party as possible.

They were mostly successful.

X

It had been two hours since the party began, and Zen honestly didn't know if he could stop.

"-and anyway, I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away."

If it weren't for the fact that MC actually finds his shitty one-liners funny, he would've thrown himself out the nearest window for saying such awful lines. He was an actor! He should be waxing poetics or saying something even a _little bit_ more smooth, but no. He flaked and chose to take a page out of every common man's book _to date_. Wasn't he supposed to be above this?

She caught him staring at her again, and the words just flew out his mouth before he could stop them. "Do you have a map? Because I just keep on getting lost in your eyes."

And damn him! She laughed with that _beautiful_ voice of hers and said back: "Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?"

Thank god her attention was drawn elsewhere or else she would've witnessed Zen choking on his champagne and having Jaehee clap him on the back.

" _What are you doing_?" She hissed, shooting MC a forced grin as the hostess glanced back at them.

"Jaehee I can't stop-" Zen put a hand to his forehead in case he was coming down with something. "I can't stop saying cheesy one-liners. There's something wrong with me."

"Snap out of it- you're _better than this_ Zen." She slip him a salad fork under the table, pressing it into his hand. "If you can't help yourself- use this. Do you have any idea how this might reflect on us if you scare MC away?"

"I will not-" Zen swallowed thickly and looked at the fork in his hands. "You're just saying that because you like Mc too, right? I won't actually scare her off like this… right?"

"Hey, zen?" Mc asked from across the table. "Could you pass me the salt?"

"Of course," He said smoothly, reaching over to hand it to her. "Hey, Mc, Do you sleep on your stomach?"

She blinked at the sudden conversation switch, but answered: "Not usually, no."

Zen was in physical pain as he said the words, but did so anyway. "Can I?"

" _Zen_ ," Jaehee pinched his side with enough force to made him flinch. "Surely you have enough self control to _keep quiet_?"

Zen only started breathing again once MC fell back into her conversation with the Tyranol representative at another table. "I can't help it- She's just so.. So?" He gestured at the entire area around her with both hands, salad fork included. " _You know_?"

"Oh, weeee knoww," Said Seven from his chair, not even disguising the fact that what he was drinking was something Hard and something Very alcoholic. "You're about as obvious as y'sung over there. At least you can get a co-co… coheren't word out." He licked his lips and glanced at Jaehee. "I said that word right…right?"

Jaehee pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sure, close enough." She fished out a box of mints and tossed them at him. "Please take one- or several. I can smell your breath all the way over here."

"Sweet, free mints." Seven swallowed a handful and shoved the tin into his pocket.

"I wanted-" Jeehee sighed and shook her head. "I'll just take them off you when you pass out later. I hope it's not before the speeches-"

"-speeches!" Seven sat up in his seat suddenly, his glasses slightly skewed to the side. "I gotta- talk? Jumin knows. I had a thing with jumin-"

"You and jumin?" Zen scoffed and took a sip of water. "Now i think i've heard everything."

"No, no it was more like-" Seven pused and narrowed his eyes, searching out the corporate heir's face in the crowd despite how the world seemed to tilt and sway under his feet. "I don't think... the trust fund kid's cute, but he's not my type."

Zen's eyes met his hairline, and he sat forward in his seat. "And what _is_ your type? Don't tell me-"

"Cute, brunette, maybe blonde or ginger, can't really tell at times-" Seven did his best to do an impression of a love struck teenage girl, twirling a piece of hair between his fingers, but the action was messier than he planned. "Might be wearing a red dress. Kinda wish she wasnt right now-"

A salad fork just barely missed seven's fingers as Jaehee was reined back by Zen. "This is Mc's day, I won't have you-" Zen plucked another fork from her hands and quite soon found himself taking everything but the spoons away from her grasp. "-making lewd comments on her behalf while I'm _around to hear it_."

"She's forbidden _fruit_ Jaehee I can't help it _i'm a mess_ -"

A spoon whizzed towards him and Seven had enough sense to duck. "Then keep your mess to _yourself_."

"You should watch out for assistant Kang if I were you," Jumin said, settling down in a chair adjacent to them. At some point he had lost his blazer, and held a water glass in one hand as he leant back to make himself more comfortable. "As fun as it might be to watch you get your ass handed to her, luceil-"

Jaehee sighed a breath of relief. "I'm glad you're drinking water again, Mr. Han. do you want a better cup?"

"What? No, this isn't water. I left my wine glass somewhere and found…" Jumin's eyes unfocused as Mc's laughter rang out at something a guest said, and he shook his head a moment later. "Anyway, what were you talking about? Why is Hyun holding so many forks and knives?"

"Its…" Zen dropped the cutlery into the arms of a passing waiter, better that a random stranger have it than an angry secretary with a black belt in judo. "Pretty complicated."

"You know who's pretty? Mc's pretty." Seven sighed, his chin resting on the white cotton of the table. "Ten outta ten, would take to a space station. Pretty pretty pretty~"

"Houston, we've lost him." Zen murmured under his breath. He turned to look at the reaming RFA members. "Okay, as much as i would _love_ to turn this party into a drinking contest, Someone has to cut him off at some point-"

"Here, I'll do it." Yoosung carefully pulled seven's fingers from his glass, replacing it with milk. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to him, looking at the bottle's label. "Seven… is this tequila? Where did you get this? I didn't know the bar even stocked this kind."

"They dont," Seven said, resting his head on the side of the table. "I got Tom to go next door. He's the best you know- my buddy Tom. You've met him right? He's like… here or something. I dunno."

"I still don't even know who this Tom is, but," Jaehee took a breath, and smoothed the wrinkled out of her blouse. "I'll believe you for now. Try to sober up as much as you can while MC starts her speech, will you? You might hurt her feelings if she catches you drooling onto the carpet."

"I'm not that drunk," Seven muttered, pushing himself back into some sort of sitting position. Whichever way he sat felt uncomfortable, until he dug his hand into his pockets and pulled out a little tin. "When did I run out of mints?"

"When you swallowed them whole a couple seconds ago," Jehee muttered.

"She's speaking," Jumin murmured, swiveling in his chair as MC got up on stage. The lights dimmed and the room quieted as the lady of the evening thanked everyone for coming to the party and helping the RFA make the world a better place, and so forth

Jaehee sighed and welcomed the light blush that covered her features. "She looks spectacular up there."

"Like an angel," Zen mused, toying with the utensil in his hand. "An angel of the RFA."

"Seven how drunk will i get if I chugged this whole bottle right now," Yoosung asked with wide eyes as Mc started talking about how _thankful_ she was she found the RFA and became such good _Friends_ with them under such strange circumstances. Friends. Friendly friends.

"Dude i'm pretty sure you'll die."

Yoosung looked at the bottle again. "You're joking, but i'm still tempted."

"Enticing, what's wrong with enticing?" Jumin took a sip from his questionable glass of not-water. "Luceil already said attractive, what else was i supposed to say? Appealing? It makes her sound more like a meal." He paused, and continued talking no nobody in particular. "However, now that i think about it-"

"She's just so good, and beautiful, and i just-" Jahee swept her tongue over her lip and bit it, her hands on the edge of her seat. "I really really, uh…." She shook her head. "No, nevermind, forget i said anything."

"No, keep going- i know exactly what you're talking about." Zen had his elbow propped up on the table listening to her with rapt attention. "Go on about wanting MC to crush you with her thighs?"

Jaehee spluttered, her face a bright beacon in the dark of the dining room. "I didn't say it like that!"

"Yes, but I'm an actor, I'm supposed to read between the lines." Zen leaned a little closer to her. "Please admit that MC's legs looks really nice under that dress."

Jaehee's eyes gleamed, and she didn't say no. "It is… very nicely tailored to her."

"If MC were a meal, I wonder what she would taste like…"

The chatter around the table died down as they all stared at Jumin. Noting that he was talking out loud (too loud for most of the people around the table) he cleared this throat and pretended he was listening to her speech.

Mc held the microphone in her thin slender hands with an easy grace, her words carefully enunciated and clear as she spoke to the crowd.

Everyone in the RFA was staring at her lips as she spoke.

(or her hands)

(or her waist)

"To say that I'm grateful would be an understatement- These people, they let me into their lives and into their hearts. I call them my friends, but they mean so much more than that. They're my family, my loved ones. When i say that i would not be here without them isn't a lie- i'm so humbled to have been able to get to know them in such a short amount of time. To the RFA: thank you, I love you, and i hope i can continue getting to know you as we host more parties in the future."

As the room erupted in applause and MC blushed and got down from the stage and shook various hands and thanked people once again for coming by, a single thing hung above each of the RFA member's heads.

The Rule.

Yoosung poured them all a glass and muttered something under his breath.

Collectively, the RFA took a shot to try and sate their thirst.

It didn't help.

(In fact, drinking only made things worse.)

(Or better, depending on your point of view.)

(MC certainly enjoyed all the attention.)

X

 **The End~**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
